


Unlikely Guests

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I'm not the only one to cross these two over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Guests

"What is it?" Harry Potter asked his companion, staring up at the huge metal circle in awe. 

"I don't know," Ron Weasley responded, his eyes wide. "But I think something's happening!" 

And indeed, something was. With a tremendous whoosh, the circle exploded in a blue-white plume of water that settled back to eddy softly in an unlikely vertical position. 

As the pair recovered and stepped forward to investigate, the water parted to reveal four adults, all wearing what appeared to be American military garb. 

"Welcome to P3X 49-niner..." The leader looked at the two of them quizzically. 

"And... you are?" 

* * *  
the end


End file.
